omegasolcomplexfandomcom-20200214-history
Scripts
3006, the world has aspired and advanced with five new galaxies. Miaran, Feiria, Apex, Terriamore, and the newly discovered, Akaru-X. Through the expansion of the worlds, The Apex Ghoul Council or A.G.C. is the higher archive of the galaxies. An all synthetic-mechanical race, that believes in togetherness through peace and order, the galaxies can live in eternal harmony.... ...At least thats what we throught !! Certian Demise: Part 1 been 10 years since my brothers death and almost 13 years since my other brother went missing along with the death's of my parents. My name is Liger Izunami, I'm 13 years old. I live by myself while my grandpa and gaurdian lives it up in some mansion, close but far away from here. Liger: >sits up in bed in cold sweat holding face< Shit! The same dream. ...---- >looks around room, then stops and looks at clock that reads: 7:05 A.M. < *sigh* Well I'd better get up and get going. >Gets up and slips on black slacks from on night stand, then grabs folded white shirt off of night stand, pulls it on, grabs shoulder bag off of chair by bedroom door, quickly turns of bedroom light and slides down stairway rail to a door. Quickly slips on gray sneakers and rush out door, turns around locking gthe door and runs up the street to his bus stop.< SLAP!!! Female: That's for being late and leaving me here to wait on your lazy, butt! Liger: You did't have to be so angry with me over that you psycho! Female: Me the psycho?! I think you need to get your brain checked! Because I don't want our children coming out retarded like their father. Liger: The hell Mushi !!! We're not having kids and since when did I agree to dating you?! [ Korigi "Mushi" Meisaku, my closest friend and possibly my only friend. We grew up together basically after meeting a playground and she's one day older than me. I call her Mushi because in japanese it means cricket and also because I've been trying to learn the language.] Mushi: :( What am I not attractive to you, > moves in closer towards Liger< Liger ? Liger: I'm not obligated to answer that question... [ a ship-like bus pulls up and picks up Liger and Mushi and drops them off in front of a gi-normous school] Liger: Stupid school, a waist of tax payers money. Mushi: I don't think taxes pay for the school Liger. walk into school Why are you afraid. >heartbeat x3< Is it because you'll lose her anyways?! > heartbeat x2< Or is it because you'll end up just like the rest of your family, DEAD!!!! >flatline< Male Teacher: Liger Izunami!!! Wake Up !!! Liger: HAYABUSA!!!!! Huh! What! Male Teacher: Hmmm... It appears you were having a night mare about your brother, d-do you need to go to the nurses office? Liger: N-no sir.... I'm fine. You have my full undivided attention. Male Teacher: Alright Mr. Izunami.... [ Liger in an all white room with a naked angel looking girl and he's also naked..... Liger: W-who are you ???: Indue time you will know me, as I know much about you. Liger: Why are we here? (and naked at that .... glad she ain't ugly or have a no tits) ???: 2....--- Liger: Huh?! 2 what?! ???: You have 2 days to live... if you manage to survive,... we shal meet again, Liger Izunami. Liger: Hey wait!!!] Liger: >wakes up outside in lunch courtyard on table< Damn it that's the second dream I've had today....--- at least this one had tits in it... UNGH!!! (2 days Liger Izunami) Hmmm... maybe she's right. Certain Demise: Part 2 Liger: >Opens soda can and begans drinking< Mushi: >Thumps Liger in te middle of forehead< How rude aren't you going to offer? Liger: Ow! -_- And no, my mouth was on it. Mushi: >Powts< Now I see why you have no friends...---- it's because your so stingy. Liger: I'm not. And if thats how it is I'll just keep it to myself. >begans chuging the drink down< Mushi: Uh, wait no, Liger...Huh? Liger: Here, there's only about half a caqn left. > Holds soda out to Mushi< Mushi: Yays! >Grabs soda and chugs it down< Liger: Are you sure your a female? >chuckles< Mushi: Of course I'm sure, I have breast, a pushy and I come on my monthly...--- Liger: Ahhhhh!!! Stop it TMI!!! Mushi: Okay, okay. >Giggles< But you know liger I think you also like the fact... Liger: The fact of what? Mushi: ...Of your DNA inside me {refering to her drinking the soda right after him}..... Liger: WHAT THE HELL MUSHI!!! Mushi: What? I'm not on my per...--- Liger: Aaaahhhhhh, shut up!!! Your so hopeless Mushi! *sighs* (and she says it so non-shilantly) Sounds Liger: Come on lunch times over. >gets up when a huge rock hits him in the face< Argh!!! >Holds bleeding nose and mouth< Mushi: Liger!!!! (M)Student: Alright, got that traitors brother right in the face!!! >slaps hands with another male student on the side of him< Mushi: Your the traitors, leave Liger alone you pricks!!! Liger: Mushi.... Mushi:.....Liger. Liger: I'll be f- >vision begans to get blurry and slowly begans to sway from side to side, then completely whites out< D-damn it. Mushi: Oh no, Liger. (M)Student 2: Hey man I think you killed him this time! (M)Student: Well lets get the heck outta here! >begans running back inside school< Later Liger: Thanks doc. Nurse: Welcome, but you should be more careful this is your 5th time this week. Keep this up and you'll break a universe record. Liger: Yeah yeah. Mushi: Hey where's my thank you? I'm the person who had to drag you here, and let me tell you, your not exactly a featherweight Liger. Liger: Meh, thanks Mushi. Mushi: Awe, your welcome Liger! Anything for my Hubby. Nurse: Awe thats nice Liger. You finally purposed? Liger: The hell, nurse. Don't go along with her! Nurse: Well sorry. Anty who, stay in here for like two blocks and then return to your class. Mushi: Yeah don't worry I'll keep a good eye on him. Nurse: Alright, I'll be back alittle later. Don't do anything I wouldn't do you two. Liger: Please, don't say that. (Mushi might take it to heart and force me, while I'm vulnerable to do...stuff) Nurse: >Leaves room and closes door< Mushi: So, Liger what do you want to do to pass the time? Liger: Definetly not screw around, kay. Mushi: >Giggles< Even when I wasn't thinking that way, you where anyway. Liger: Ehheh. (2 days Liger Izunami) H-hey Mushi. Mushi: What is it Liger? Liger: Would you like to go on a date?! Mushi: W-what?! Be Continued